vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Chicago White Sox
| Spielort = * U.S. Cellular Field (seit 1991) *Comiskey Park (I) (1910-1990) *South Side Park (III) (1900-1910) | präsident = | Mitglieder = | Erfolge = * World Series (3): 1906, 1917, 2005 * AL-Titel (6): 1901, 1906, 1917, 1919, 1959, 2005 * Division-Title (5): 1983, 1993, 2000, 2005, 2008 | Website =http://chicago.whitesox.mlb.com }} Die Chicago White Sox sind ein Major-League-Baseball-Team in der Central Division der American League. Das Team trägt seine Heimspiele im U.S. Cellular Field in Chicago, Illinois aus. Die White Sox sind dreimaliger Gewinner der World Series, des wertvollsten Titels im Baseball. Bekennender Fan der Chicago White Sox ist der 44.Präsident der USA, Barack Obama. Geschichte Anfänge außerhalb der American League Die Chicago White Sox residierten bei ihrer Gründung 1894 als Amateurteam (Minor League) in Sioux City, Iowa und gehörten zunächst der Western League an. Ihr Inhaber Charles Comiskey zog nach dem Kauf mit dem Team zunächst nach St. Paul, Minnesota um. Als die Gründung der American League vorbereitet wurde, fragte Comiskey den Inhaber der Chicago Cubs, in der bis dato einzigen Major League National League ansässig, ob er im Südteil (South Side) von Chicago ein Team ansiedeln könne. Nach dessen Zustimmung fand der Umzug 1900 statt. Der zunächst gewählte Name Chicago White Stockings (engl. für Socken) wurde von den Zeitungen in den nächsten Jahren in Sox abgekürzt. Im ersten Jahr in Chicago gewannen die White Stockings den letzten Titel der noch als Minor League geltenden Western (baldigen American) League, was in manchen Statistiken als weiterer Titel mitgezählt wird. 1901 bis 1919 Im Rahmen der Gründung der American League (AL) wurden von den Besitzern der neuen Major League-Franchises zahlreiche Spieler von den bisherigen Klubs abgeworben. Nun konkurrierten die White Stockings direkt mit den ortsansässigen Cubs, zumal einige Team-Mitglieder zuvor bei den Cubs gewesen waren (Pitcher und gleichzeitig Manager (Trainer) Clark Griffith, Nixey Callahan und der Second Baseman Sam Mertes). Gleich im ersten Jahr der AL gewannen die Sox die Meisterschaft und waren zudem das Team mit den meisten Zuschauern (über 350.000).Derek Gentile: Chicago - Baseball in the City. San Diego 2006, S. 47. In den nächsten Jahren konnte dieser Erfolg zunächst nicht wiederholt werden, doch 1906 stand ein neues erfolgreiches Team bereit, das als "Hitless Wonders" Furore machte. Der Name resultierte aus den statistisch gesehenen schlechten Hit-Werten (z.B. war der Schlag-Average mit .230 ligaweit der schlechteste Wert), doch der Erfolg kam mit den herausragenden Pitching-Leistungen von Frank Owen (22-13 Siege-Niederlagen), Ed Walsh und zwei weiteren herausragenden Startern. In der mittlerweile etablierten World Series gegen den Sieger der NL, die zum dritten Mal ausgetragen wurden, trafen die Sox auf ihren Ortsrivalen, die Cubs. Eher als Außenseiter wahrgenommen, gewannen die White Sox gleich bei der ersten Teilnahme auch ihre erste World Series mit 4-2 Siegen. Der nächste Schritt war ab 1910 ein neues Stadion, nach dem Besitzer Comiskey Park genannt. Für Jahre waren die White Sox nicht am Titelrennen beteiligt, doch Mitte der 1910er Jahre wurde die Mannschaft mit Ausnahmespielern wie dem Second Baseman Eddie Collins, Catcher Ray Schalk und "Shoeless" Joe Jackson verstärkt. Dies zahlte sich 1917 aus, als erneut die Meisterschaft in der AL errungen werden konnte. In der World Series spielten sie gegen die New York Giants und gewannen wieder mit 4-2. 1918 sah durch zahlreiche Abstellungen von Spielern wie Jackson, Collins und Urban "Red" Faber für den Ersten Weltkrieg die White Sox nur auf Platz sechs von acht Teams in der AL, doch konnte nach dem Ende des Kriegs 1919 erneut die American League gewonnen werden. Skandal von 1919 und dessen Folgen → Hauptartikel: World Series 1919 Der Einzug der Chicago White Sox in die Geschichtsbücher ist allerdings mit einem eher unrühmlichen Ereignis verknüpft: der im Sinne der Wettmafia „geschobenen“ (also absichtlich verlorenen) World Series 1919 gegen die Cincinnati Reds. Die acht Spieler, denen die Schieberei vorgeworfen wurden, waren: „Shoeless“ Joe Jackson, die Pitcher Eddie Cicotte und Claude „Lefty“ Williams, die Infielder Buck Weaver, Arnold „Chick“ Gandil, Fred McMullin und Charles „Swede“ Risberg, sowie Outfielder Oscar „Happy“ Felsch. Die Spieler wurden lebenslang vom professionellen Baseball gesperrt, obwohl sie von einem Gericht freigesprochen wurden. Die Mannschaft von damals wurde im nachhinein als die „Black Sox“ bekannt. Kurzfristige Folge der Gerüchte um die verschobene Serie war, dass sich kurz vor Ende der Saison 1920 Clubbesitzer Comiskey gezwungen sah, die verdächtigten Spieler aus dem Kader zu entfernen, was gleichbedeutend mit dem Verpassen der AL-Meisterschaft war. Langfristig fehlten nach den Prozessen und der lebenslagen Sperren viele gute Spieler, so dass die White Sox fortan in der American League chancenlos waren. Die daraus resultierende Serie von Misserfolgen dauerte bis weit nach dem 2. Weltkrieg. Meisterschaft 1959 In den 1950er Jahren wurden die White Sox wieder konkurrenzfähig. Als Folge des aggressiven Bse-Runnings entstand zunächst der Spitzname ‚‘Go-Go-Sox‘‘. Mit dem Eigentümerwechsel von der Familie Comiskey auf Bill Veeck 1959 kam zusätzlich eine neue Zirkus-ähnliche Komponente ins Spiel. Veeck war zuvor bereits schon Eigentümer der Cleveland Indians und der St. Louis Browns gewesen und konnte durch viel Werbung, Feuerwerk und mehr die Zuschauerzahlen erheblich steigern (neuer Franchise-Rekord 1959 mit über 1,4 Mio. Zuschauern). Das Team zeigte darüber hinaus gute Leistungen und gewann den AL-Pennant mit 5 Spielen Vorsprung. In der darauffolgenden World Series gewannen die White Sox das erste Spiel gegen die Los Angeles Dodgers 11-0, musste dann aber drei Niederlagen hinnehmen. Trotz eines Siegs in Spiel 5 mussten die Sox daheim im sechsten Spiel den Dodgers zum Gewinn der World Series gratulieren. Für diese Erfolge waren u.a. der Cy Young Award-Gewinner Early Wynn, der Shortstop Luis Aparicio und der Second Baseman Nellie Fox verantwortlich. In der Zeitspanne zwischen 1957 und 1965 mussten die Sox fünfmal nur den in dieser Periode fast unschlagbaren New York Yankees den Vortritt lassen, insbesondere der zweite Platz im Jahr 1964 trotz 98 Siege war ernüchternd. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Sox im Übrigen das erste Team mit Spielernamen auf dem Trikotrücken. Veeck gab aus Gesundheitsgründen 1961 das Team an die Brüder Arthur und John Allyn ab. Ende der 1960er Jahre waren die White Sox nicht mehr konkurrenzfähig, 1970 wurden sie letzte mit 106 Niederlagen. Ab 1972 ging es wieder aufwärts, u.a. wegen Bill Melton (Third Base) und Dick Allen, MVP der Saison 1974. 1975 wurde wieder Veeck Eigentümer, und zurück waren die bunten Zeiten: 1976 führte er für ein Spiel schwarze Shorts als Spieler-Kleidung ein. 1979 musste nach einer Anti-Disco-Demonstration mit der Verbrennung von Schallplatten im Rahmen eines Doppel-Spieltags das zweite Spiel wegen Zuschauerausschreitungen abgesagt werden. Den Zuschauern gefiel es: 1977 kamen 1,66 Mio. Zuschauer. 1980 bis 2004 In diese Zeitspanne fällt ein Sieg der AL West und damit der Kampf um den AL-Pennant in der Championship Series 1983 gegen die Baltimore Orioles (1-3 verloren). Mit der Drohung, das Team wegen der ausbleibenden Zuschauer nach Florida zu verlegen, schafften es die jetzigen Eigentümer Jerry Reinsdorf und Eddie Einhorn, dass ihnen die Stadt Chicago ein neues Stadion bauten, den New Comiskey Park (gegenüber vom angestammten Stadion). Die Championship Series 1993 ging wieder verloren (gegen den späteren World Series Gewinner Toronto Blue Jays mit 2-4), Pitcher Jack McDowell gewann den Cy Young-Award. In der dreigeteilten AL ab 1994 mussten sich die White Sox mehrfach den Cleveland Indians in der Central Division geschlagen geben. Ab 1998 verstärkten sie sich mit Aaron Rowand, Pitcher Mark Buehrle und Paul Konerko als First Baseman. World Series 2005 Im Oktober 2005 gewannen die White Sox die World Series gegen die Houston Astros mit 4:0 (also ein sogenannter ''Sweep oder auch Clean Sweep).thumb|Ein Teil der Skyline von Chicago am Vorabend des Baseballspieles der Chicago White Sox. Erstes All-Star Game Im Comiskey Park fand am 6. Juli 1933 das erste All-Star-Game der Major League Baseball statt, das die American League mit 4:2 gewann. Mitglieder der Baseball Hall of Fame als Spieler Spieler mit * spielten mindestens 5 Spielzeiten für die White Sox. als Manager * Frank Chance * Hugh Duffy * Bob Lemon * Al Lopez als Funktionär * Charles Comiskey * Hank Greenberg * Bill Veeck Nicht mehr vergebene Nummern Minor-League-Teams der Chicago White Sox *'AAA':Charlotte Knights, Fort Mill, South Carolina *'AA':Birmingham Barons, Birmingham, Alabama *'Advanced A':Winston-Salem Warthogs, Winston-Salem, North Carolina *'A':Kannapolis Intimidators, Kannapolis, North Carolina *'Rookie':Bristol White Sox, Bristol, Virginia *'Rookie':Great Falls White Sox, Great Falls, Montana Nicknames in den Major Leagues * 1901 -1903 White Stockings (ohne Zusatz Chicago) * ab 1904 Chicago White Sox Einzelnachweise Weblinks * *Offizielle Homepage der Chicago White Sox (engl.) *weiterführender Link zum Skandal von 1919 (engl.) *chicagosoxwhite.com Blog (engl.) Kategorie:Baseballteam (Major League Baseball) White Sox da:Chicago White Sox en:Chicago White Sox es:Chicago White Sox it:Chicago White Sox ja:シカゴ・ホワイトソックス ru:Чикаго Уайт Сокс sh:Chicago White Sox }}